Al estilo de una Tendo
by RubD
Summary: Si Akane se siente estancada en su relación con Ranma y los problemas siguen siendo lo mismo, ¿por qué no darle un empujoncito a su prometido? talvez ella pueda marcar la diferencia, y demostrarle que una Tendo puede dominar la situación, aún solo sea una clase de combate. One-Shot


**Historia para el 1er concurso de fanfics de Ranma ½ Fans para siempre**

 **Temática: Romance**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para este One-Shot**

 **Los personajes: -Hablan-**

 **Capitulo único**

 **Al estilo de una Tendo**

No sabía cómo había pasado, Akane podía ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía, y ahora habían terminado en una situación rara; le molestaba de sobre manera hablar de más, nunca le había gustado tener que remediar algo con otro algo muy diferente, la boba como él le había bautizado aparecía siempre en el momento menos oportuno, pero… ¿qué podía hacer él? La situación en que ella lo había encontrado con Shampoo, sí que era comprometedora. Y aunque siempre tenía claro que las locuras lo buscaban no podía quitarse de la mente el rostro de la peli azul ¿decepcionada, dolida o celosa?, pero él solo era una simple víctima de la situación, la amazona siempre lo arrastraba en sus juegos y claro la boba caía en sus tretas, pero él era del pensar que las apariencias engañan ¿no?

Suspiró por enésima vez, y es que a causa de su problema de confrontar a su gruñona prometida para explicarle lo sucedido, ahora la entrenaría, vaya situación en la que había caído, solo recordarlo lo ponía de peor humor

 **Inicio del flashback**

Por la mañana, Ranma decidido a darse una ducha, salió lo antes posible al baño, olvidando su camisa, sin importarle mucho después de ducharse, se colocó sus pantalones y salió del baño en dirección a su habitación.

La tranquilidad es algo que nunca existiría en la casa de la familia Tendo, como siempre algo debía salir mal, y ya era tarde para que la locura empezara. Un grito lo alarmó, era Kasumi no cabía duda, sin esperar más, salió en dirección a la cocina.

Kasumi asustada y una cacerola en el suelo con el contenido de lo pudo ser uno de esos guisos sabrosos estaba esparcido por el suelo, Ranma observó a la mayor de las Tendo, en busca de algún indicio de heridas o algo fuera de lo normal y para su desgracia pudo caer en cuenta del problema, atrás de Kasumi se encontraba una pequeña gata purpura; con los pelos de punta y los ojos bien abiertos Ranma retrocedía, sentía sus pulsaciones a mil y para su mala suerte, ese infernal maullido, sumándole cuando saltó hacia él; Era su peor pesadilla, asustado y gritando como si su alma la ganara el diablo, corrió por toda la cocina, resbalándose de un momento a otro con el guisado. Cuanto había odiado eso y es que había sentido a Shampis sobre él, podría jurar que el aire se le terminaba, aterrado rodó por el suelo, llevándose consigo a su gatuna acompañante quien se aferró a su pantalón y embarrándose en el guiso que aún seguía caliente, se convirtió en una hermosa amazona y para empeorar las cosas estaba desnuda.

Akane había escuchado los hilarantes gritos de su prometido, había ido hacia la cocina en su ayuda, pero al llegar, pudo observar un idiota sin camisa sobre la amazona desnuda cubiertos en lo que parecía ser una salsa. Sintió sus ojos arder y conteniéndose de que sucediera un apocalipsis en ese mismo instante, salió del lugar.

Ya en su habitación debatía; nunca la respetaba y siempre era lo mismo, ¿valía la pena su compromiso?, aun cuando ambos habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad, ninguno había hecho algún tipo de objeción para que no se cumpliera, pero él nunca le daba su lugar y si las cosas seguían así…

Sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero la presencia de su prometido en su habitación la hizo salir de su letargo, volteó a verle, sentía la rabia arder en su alma, un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta llevándole a la asfixia, las palabras no salían, no podía y no debía escucharle, no, estaba decidido, era cansado esas tonterías injustificables, y puede que sea cierto que él no haya tenido mayor culpa y claro si era un completo idiota e imán de locuras, lo tenía claro, pero ¿por qué no se decidía por una de ellas y así dejaba tranquilas a las demás? Esto era demasiado, estaba decidida a mandarlo a volar.

-Lárgate Ranma no quiero verte-

-Akane déjame explicarte, no fue mi culpa, Shampoo estaba en su forma maldita y apareció de la nada y luego recuperó su forma y bueno… no es mi culpa entiéndelo-

-Sabes que no me interesa, por qué no te largas con ella ya que tu… tu…-

-Que yo que Akane?- Ranma la observó expectante pero ella calló, y que podría decir en su defensa, ¿cómo podría salirse de ese juego de palabras si estaba en blanco? Y no involucraría sus sentimientos y menos después de lo que tuvo que presenciar.

-Nada, lárgate no te quiero ver-

-¿En serio lo dejaremos así?-

-No me importa, te dije ya, lárgate de mi habitación-

-No sé por qué vengo a disculparme contigo, ni que me importaras tonta, poco femenina sin sentimientos-

-CALLATE- Akane había volteado con su mazo alzado frente a Ranma, pero este asustado por el ánimo de la peli azul, en un movimiento veloz, detuvo la pequeña mano que sostenía el enorme mazo

-Para ya con eso- dijo desesperado, odiaba el maldito mazo

-NO, te lo mereces-

-tonta que no es mi culpa-

-¡Si lo es! –

-¡No lo es!-

-Que siiiii-

-Que no, arrrg, está bien si quieres seguir así hazlo, pero con el mazo no, no esta vez- Ranma se lo había arrebatado, con una rapidez impresionante, sorprendida por su acto, intentó recuperar su amada arma, pero le era imposible, él era rápido y más alto, aun dando saltitos, como niña pequeña no podía recuperarlo. Por otra parte el peli negro se reía a carcajada limpia, y es que era tan vulnerable, tan fácil de enojar y él tan masoquista, aunque tuviera que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, no podía evitar molestarla.

-Dámelo-

-Pues quítamelo, no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido esto antes-

-Ranmaaaa, dámelo-

-No- ella había parado sus intentos, al observar muy molesta como ese idiota se burlaba, no le daría más motivos, ya era demasiado.

-¿Qué? tan rápido te das por vencida-

-Idiota sabes que me es difícil-

-Eso te pasa porque no entrenas, boba-

-entonces ¿por qué no me entrenas tú?-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!- Ranma se volteó y dejando a un lado el mazo dio un portazo. Se preguntaba ¿Qué acababa de hacer? refunfuñando se dirigió hacia el dojo, necesitaba relajarse y que mejor que entrenando.

 **Fin del flashback**

Había pasado un par de horas en el dojo, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados meditando, cuando escuchó los pasos inconfundibles de su pequeña y fiera prometida, sin inmutarse abrió un ojo para observarla sentarse frente a él

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vine por mi primer lección- Akane levantó los hombros de lo más despreocupada del mundo observando hacia cualquier punto, menos esos ojos azules que tenía frente a ella, que al decir aquello la observaban meticulosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio te lo creíste?- entre nervioso y preocupado trataba de zafarse de lo sucedido y es que aunque tuviera la voluntad de entrenarla, sabía que se maldeciría si llegaba a causarle algún daño, por culpa de un golpe o una caída, era difícil verla como alumna u oponente.

-Lo prometiste- Akane se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, podía entender que Ranma se reusara a entrenarla, lo había intentado anteriormente, pero el siempre salía con alguna tontería, pero esta vez sería diferente no lo dejaría escapar.

-Bien- de mala gana se situó frente a ella y en posición de defensa la esperó. No lo sorprendió verla arremeter contra él de un momento a otro. Habían llevado así varios minutos, hasta que Ranma se detuvo y empezó con sus observaciones.

-Para empezar no estas a mi nivel, eres muy boba, y ni siquiera puedes acercarte y fracturar mi defensa; te apresuras a atacar y no lees los movimientos de tu oponente, lo que significa que tu nivel es muy bajo Akane y aunque soy el mejor y nunca me alcances pudiste por lo menos darme un golpe ¿no crees?- cruzando los brazos atrás de su cabeza, sintiéndose despreocupado, había dado por concluida la clase.

Esto la hacía enfurecer más, si algo podía dolerle es que no la tomaran en serio como una artista marcial, pero dos podían jugar ese juego. Enfadada, buscó relajarse, y respirar hondo, las cosas no salían como ella quería, siempre era lo mismo pero… después de lo sucedido esa mañana... ¿Debía seguir siendo siempre así?

 **Inicio del flashback**

-Hermana todo fue un mal entendido, y aunque no le creas a él, debes creerme a mí, Ranma no se comportó mal, deberías saber que nada pasó, más que un accidente-

-Si hermanita, ya sabes que Ranma es… es… "especial" y no haría eso, bueno solo contigo-

-¡Nabiki!- Una sonrojada peli azul con el rostro hacia abajo trataba de no sacar a su hermana del cuarto

-Pero es cierto hermanita si tu quisieras ya tendrías a Ranma a tu lado, piénsalo, no eres como las demás, algo que es una ventaja para ti-

-¿Una ventaja?-

-Piénsalo, ellas combaten por el amor de él, tu no; ellas se desviven por él, tu no; ellas son cariñosas… excesivamente, tu no. No es necesario que lo hagas como ellas, hazlo a tu manera, Akane llevan ya mucho tiempo estancados, no crees que sería bueno que en lugar de esperar algo diferente de él, podrías empezar tú, las apuestas están a tu favor- Nabiki le guiñaba el ojo muy confiada de sus palabras y saliendo con Kasumi del cuarto, dejó una pensativa peli azul.

 **Fin del flashback**

Podía que de cierta manera tenían razón, nunca le había mostrado interés abiertamente a Ranma como lo habían hecho sus otras prometidas, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si el muy bobo se vanagloriaría con ello? Podía hasta burlarse y ella quedaría tan expuesta, no, eso era muy exagerado, aun con su comportamiento de pervertido e idiota sabía que entre ellos si existía una preferencia por el otro, lo sabía no era tonta y hace mucho lo había notado, pero aun su inseguridad era mayor. Observando de reojo a su prometido, decidió intentarlo, ¿Por qué no? en fin ella había visto muchas películas de romance algo bueno podía sacar de ello, sus ojos brillaron en recordar la poesía, era algo cursi pero… no era una experta pero algo tendría que salir.

Con fuerzas renovadas se posicionó de nuevo frente a él, pensativa en algo que pudiera decir y decidida…

-Me gustas- se lanzó con una patada y cuando estaba cerca del peli negro, cerró los ojos, aun no sabía si había logrado algo.

-¿Qué?- Ranma se encontraba asombrado, ¿había escuchado bien?, sin reaccionar recibió de lleno el golpe de Akane tumbándolo, ella se posicionó sobre él y lo observó por unos instantes a esos hermosos ojos azul grisáceo y le respondió

-Me asustas, con tanta idiotez que dices, seguro alguien te golpeó fuerte- vio un tipo de decepción en esos ojos como lagunas obscuras y profundas.

Ranma creyendo escuchar mal, frunció el ceño, intentaba levantarse, pero no quería lastimar a su prometida. Como pudo tomó la muñeca de Akane y la jaló para que ella cayera sobre él y quedara en una posición manejable. Su pecho sobre su torso, sus rostros muy cerca. Tomando el control enroscó con sus piernas los muslos de la peli azul, evitando cualquier tipo de movimiento. Una llave le ayudaría sin dudas a quitársela de encima sin lastimarla, aunque la situación y la posición de ambos era muy comprometedora.

Por otra parte Akane se debatía entre la vergüenza, nerviosismo y que no se dejaría. Si había funcionado una vez, ¿por qué no, dos veces? Bajó quitando esa poca distancia entre sus rostros, a punto estuvo de juntar sus labios pero en el último momento cambió de dirección bajando más a un costado.

-Te necesito a mi lado- susurró lentamente, podía pronunciar cada palabra como si disfrutara de un cremoso helado, había sido tan fuera de lo normal, dulce y sensual que más parecía un ronroneo, para que solo él escuchase; y ahí había nacido su rima.

¿Q...que qué… dices?- un asombrado joven quien de nuevo había aflojado su agarre, y sentía su sangre hervir al tener a su querida prometida sobre él casi a punto de besarse, y susurrándole en el oído. No sabía cómo era posible sentir su corazón desbordarse por las palpitaciones, su respiración se estaba incrementando y esa sensación que ella le estaba produciendo que lo llevaba a un punto que jamás creyó existiera, es que ¿se estaba volviendo loco? Esa boba estaba causando estragos fuertes en él.

Akane al sentir de nuevo como las fuerzas y la sensatez abandonaban a Ranma, rozó su oreja con sus labios antes de tomar impulso, hacia un lado y soltándose de nuevo de su prisión humana se puso de pie, pero verlo inmutable, desprotegido, le dio la suficiente confianza para colocarse sobre él, esta vez Akane tomó sus precauciones, sus pies sirvieron de ancla sobre las piernas del peli negro, y sus manos agarraron sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, lo observó y se deleitó al ver ese rostro entre sonrojado e intimidado por ella, si, esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, solo ella podría causar eso, ni aun la tonta y regalada de Shampoo lo hubiera hecho.

-que quiero un helado, ¿te parece si vamos después de entrenar?- estaba feliz, no podía creerlo, él solo asentía a lo que ella había dicho, ni una palabra se había asomado en esos instantes por parte de él, pero saliendo de su estado de idiotismo y sacudiendo la cabeza intentó de nuevo soltarse, esto era una broma de mal gusto, quien los viera de esa forma romperían en carcajadas al saber que el gran Ranma Saotome estaba siendo sometido por su patosa prometida. Lo intentó de nuevo pero podía sentir aún más presión sobre el por parte de ella, lo estaba abrazando por la cintura con sus ¿piernas? Aún más nervioso buscaba como liberarse; vio la oportunidad cuando de un movimiento la hizo caer a un lado, ella intentó levantarse pero el peli negro había sido más rápido barriendo sus piernas, botándola de nuevo, y rodeando su torso con sus piernas la inmovilizó.

-vaya… ¿qué pasó con tu confianza?-

-¿y la tuya?- preguntó ella observándole

-¿La mía que?-

-Te he vencido dos veces, y si jugamos a dos de tres he ganado-

-¿Qué?- la observó con un gesto de total confusión, no podía creer lo que decía, eso era un golpe bajo, su orgullo de artista marcial era algo importante.

-Rayos Akane, ni siquiera pactamos eso… ¿Y si es tres de cinco?- La peli azul había sonreído, sí que podía ser un niño.

-Está bien, pero si gano…- lo observó un momento y tomando valor habló –me entrenarás sin quejarte, las veces que sea necesario y me invitaras muchas veces al cine pagando la cuenta, claro- el peli negro solo le sonrió de verdad que ella podría ser muy persuasiva, pero le gustaba los retos no podría negarlo y claro que no fallaría así que decidido aceptó las condiciones, e impuso las suyas.

-Bien, pero si yo gano… no volverás a golpearme y me escucharás siempre- dijo muy convencido –además que todos los días me dirás lo increíble que soy- Akane entre molesta aceptó, no se dejaría vencer no lo haría, no perdería, solo debía vencerlo una vez más, solo una.

Poniéndose ambos de pie, estrecharon las manos para pactar el acuerdo; rápidamente el peli negro jaló de ella y entre un abrazo sobre su cintura y brazos, enredó una pierna, quitando el equilibrio en ella, botándola sobre la duela

-¡Eso es trampa!-

-¡No lo es!-

-¡Que siiiii!-

-No, nunca paramos el encuentro boba- haciendo un gesto infantil, le enseñó la lengua y hasta tenía el descaro de hacer un baile de la victoria. Akane molesta pero esta vez más atenta, sabía que él iba por lo seguro la atacaría de nuevo. No debía dejarle ventaja ahora ambos estaban empatados.

Ranma se movió rápido, saltó atrás de ella y la tomó haciendo una llave por los hombros de Akane, atrapada y pensando lo estúpido que sería tener que alagarlo todos los días, empezó a moverse a espalda de su prometido, pudo sentir como este la pegaba más a su cuerpo y que su intención era derribarla.

La peli azul seguía en su intento de moverse para evitar perder el equilibrio, pero la respiración de Ranma en su nuca, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, eso era el colmo percibía la piel erizársele y una descarga de nervios cubrió su cuerpo, tenía las sensaciones más despiertas y expuestas que nunca. Se sentía vulnerable y nerviosa. Volvió a moverse, angustiada, el juego se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

-Deja de moverte Akane- dijo entre cortada su voz un chico que no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, pero como culparle si ella había empezado con ese juego, desde hace ratos que él se debatía en robarle un beso, ella se había comportado tan… tan… seductora, y Ranma no había sido indiferente a eso.

-Sintiendo la voz de él, le había hecho experimentar un mar de sensaciones intensificadas de nuevo en su nuca, y es que tener el pelo corto no colaboraba en nada en tan rara situación, instintivamente inclinó la cabeza tratando de evitar ese cosquilleo, recostó su rostro en el pecho fuerte de su prometido, esas sensaciones le estaba causando sentimientos extraños a ambos, muy nerviosa no se percató del dilema en que ahora colocaba a Ranma, había dejado su cuello a la vista de él, ambos quietos como si esa posición incómoda fuera a la vez cómoda y placentera, ninguno hacía por disolverla, Ranma tratando de controlarse, de ese instinto que lo había perseguido, solo por ella, querer acariciar a la peli azul, lo tenía en un trance, bajando el rostro sentía que podía morir, esa porción de piel, blanca y tan tersa que le mostraba tan desvergonzadamente, como si supiera como seducirlo, lo tenía al borde de perder la poca cordura que hacía resistirse de lo que en su mente se estaba formulando, respiró profundamente y pudo sentir su fragancia, esa tan característica de ella, ¿qué mierda estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? Estaba sucumbiendo a los encantos que ella le ofrecía, sin siquiera saberlo, eso lo hacía más tentador todavía su inocencia despedía pura seducción, ella aun sin esforzarse lograba causar grandes estragos en él, y quien podía culparlo si las hormonas a esa edad lo tenían más que dominado, y sus sentimientos por ella… aun nervioso empezó a aligerar el agarre de la fierecilla que tenía atrapada y que no dejaba de moverse, lentamente tocando sus brazos, y rozando con sus labios ese cuello, podía ir ya despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, tenía claro que lo que estaba haciendo, ella lo haría pagar caro, con el maldito mazo o peor mandándolo a volar o peor directo a su funeral.

Akane no estaba en mejores condiciones, sentir a Ranma así y sus labios en su cuello la hizo estremecer de nuevo, eso era demasiado para un primer acercamiento o juego entre ellos, sentía derretirse entre Ranma, podía jurar que ahora sí, ella estaba atrapada no solo por ese cuerpo tan varonil que la tenía con las sensaciones a explotar, no, también habían sentimientos fuertes por él que la harían abrazarle y no soltarle, pero claro que tontos habían sido ambos todo ese tiempo.

-No… no… no te muevas Akane- Su voz sonaba como un susurro tembloroso, podía notar el cambio de tono de uno suave a uno más grave. Tratando de calmar su corazón que bien podría salírsele en cualquier momento; Akane teniendo sus manos libres fue abrazando las del peli negro que ya se encontraban en su cintura, lentamente ella las acarició y fue volteando, hasta rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Akane…-

-shhh- fueron los únicos sonidos pronunciados por ella, lo observó detenidamente, su pequeña mano la había posicionado en esos labios para callarlo, fue pausadamente bajando a su cuello, acarició su manzana de adán, y lo sintió tragar y eso la hizo perder la vergüenza, muy lentamente se acercó a esa parte y con la punta de su nariz rozó muy suave casi imperceptible, podía sentir esa respiración fuerte de nuevo en él, se posicionó en puntitas y se acercó a su oído para de nuevo susurrarle.

-Por kami quiero… quiero besarte- Ahora Ranma estaba seguro de escuchar correctamente, sintiendo felicidad y sus sensaciones a mil, la había aprisionado más a su cuerpo, ella podía sentir sus nervios, estaba seguro pero a ese nivel ya no le importaba.

Ella misma sentía que moriría de felicidad y vergüenza en ese momento, lentamente colocó una mano bajo el brazo de Ranma y de un movimiento rápido y certero, lo empujó, catapultándolo con su cuerpo hacia el suelo posicionándose de nuevo sobre él

-¿Qué haces?- dijo aturdido

-que por kami que quiero ganarte- una sonrisa se dibujó en la peli azul, observando con autosuficiencia a un sorprendido y desilusionado joven bajo ella

-No puede ser…-

-Oh si, jajaja te he ganado- aun furioso rodó con ella por el dojo hasta quedar de nuevo sobre ella

-tu… y tus… y tus…-

-¿Mis que, eh?-

-Nada-

-Por un momento pen… pensé que querías besarme-

-Ya deja de jugar con eso, quiero la revancha-

-Ese es mi chico-

-¿Tu qué?-

Que ese es... mi…mi… rayos no tengo más rimas-

-DEJA DE HACER TRAMPA-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por… por… una poesía? No impusimos condiciones-

-Rayos Akane como juegas con eso- Él se quitó encima de ella pero, Akane se lanzó sobre él, y tomando todas las fuerzas posibles decidió lo que jamás creyó haría en su vida

\- Me gustas- y se acercó hacia el rostro del peli negro

-Y me asusta perderte- dijo deteniéndose y ocultando su rostro con su flequillo

-Te… te necesito a mi lado, aun sea solo para acompañarte por un helado- suspirando, se tomó el tiempo necesario para retomar valor y seguir bajando su rostro, a escaso centímetros de los labios de su bello tormento, que no hacía más que observarla con esos ojos penetrantes expectante, muerto en vida o idiotizado, aun no lo definía Akane, pero debía terminar con su poesía o lo que fuera.

-Y… por kami que quiero besarte y yo… yo… yo acabo de ganarte- fueron sus últimas palabras al rozar la boca de él, su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarle, de un momento a otro sentía estremecerse todo su ser, y teniendo un momento de cobardía había levantado y girado su rostro de Ranma, cerró los ojos recriminándose por que pudo haberlo besado, pero sentía que se estaba aprovechado, y es que Ranma no había reaccionado, talvez él no quería lo mismo que ella, nerviosa quiso ponerse de pie, pero un movimiento veloz, la hizo quedar cerca de ese cuerpo masculino, ensimismada se encontraba hasta que le sostuvo la mirada, él parecía traspasarla con esos hermosos ojos, podía notar su respiración irregular que podría jurar estaba al compás con la suya.

-Tú… tú…- respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos para encontrar las palabras correctas

-Tú también me gustas- y acarició una mano de su prometida con delicadeza entrelazando sus dedos

-y me asusta perderte, pero por eso estoy para… para protegerte- abrió sus ojos y pudo observar esos ojos color chocolate expectantes.

-Te necesito a mi lado, y si la excusa fuera… salir, te invitaría a miles de helados- movió su otra mano y empezó a ascender por su brazo, llegó hasta su hombro, y siguió, acariciando su cuello hasta subir por su mejilla y llegar a su barbilla y direccionarla para que le prestase atención.

Ella se deleitó con sus palabras, podían ser casi lo mismo que le había dicho, y no lo culpaba, sabía que no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero el que agregara o cambiara unas cuantas, para hacer las estrofas suyas, le hacían estar al borde de la felicidad, y no pudo ocultarlo, le sonrió como jamás creyó hacerlo, podía sentir que todo era perfecto.

-y…- dijo el peli negro acercándose a esos labios que hace pocos instantes estaban a su merced, pero a la vez parecía que hubiesen sido un espejismo

-muero por besarte, solo a ti que… que… eres la única prometida, porque te amo y te protegeré con mi… mi… mi vida

Extasiado observando esa bella sonrisa hermosa, podría ser torpe, pero ¿poco femenina? eso le había quedado claro, ella había ido a recibir una clase, pero el que terminó aprendiendo había sido él, le había sorprendido con un juego de seducción, que lo arrastró desde el principio y que podría jurar, la entrenaría por siempre si esto le esperaba a su lado

Akane acabó por fin con ese pequeño espacio que les impedía probar de una vez por todos esos labios que pedían a gritos desde ya hace mucho, tener ese encuentro. Ranma la abrazó hacia su cuerpo y la observó por un instante…

-¿Te parece cinco de nueve?- antes de volver a besarla y acariciarle, ella solo asintió riendo por lo bajo, sabía que este juego no tendría final y podría jurar que ambos descubrirían cosas nuevas para agregar.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

holaaa a todos, espero este pequeña historia les haya gustado :3 bueno quería compartírselas desde hace ya días pero hasta que el concurso de fanfics donde había participado no terminara, no podía publicarla, así que estoy super emocionada ya que es la historia ganadora, muy pronto tendrá su portada personalizada como premio, y un one-shot dedicado a mi persona, lo que me tiene super contenta, así que muchas gracias al grupo de Ranma 1/2 fans para siempre, por la oportunidad de participar :D :D :D :)))) y a quienes no hayan escuchado de este grupo hermoso, quiero hacerles una cordial invitación, para que puedan convivir con muchos mas amantes de esta serie groups/1860360220876482/?hc_ref=NEWSFEED

Con respecto a Amar sin Confusión estoy mas que agradecida, alagada con sus muestras de apoyo, he de decir que el capítulo ya lo estoy escribiendo yyyyy se vienen cosas fuertes xD e interesantes, solo ténganme paciencia :S

Atodos de antemano les mando un fuerte abrazo, atte. Rubí D.


End file.
